1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an online service system, and particularly to an online customer service system capable of informing the users waiting time, so that the queuing user can be served through an electronic whiteboard mode as the waiting time ends or a service channel is available. Further, the system manager can evaluate performances of the service channels according to results of the evaluation mode. Therefore, the present invention is suitable for various businesses which emphasize customer services.
2. Related Prior Arts
Customer service is very important to most businesses, for example, insurance companies, banks, broker houses, express companies, air lines, cable TV companies, car companies, telecom companies, etc. Customers may be significantly attracted back and purchase more by good service after sell. Most of the companies own their service centers, and others commit the job to independent service companies.
Conventional methods of customer service include voice mail or personnel in call centers or service desks. Though voice mail costs less than the other methods for the company, the customers could not be satisfied as limited problems and solutions can be acquired. Personnel in a call center may provide better services, but the costs of communication and human source will be much higher. The service desk is another option for service, but it's apparently expensive for the businesses and inconvenient for the customers to arrive at the desk.
Recently, internet is widely applied to various businesses, and thus online customer services become possible and popular. In general, current online service systems can provide message boards, discussion boards, Q&A services or search engines, so that the users can leave messages and then wait for answers or search for solutions from the database.
However, the above systems can not serve the users in real time, and thus is unsatisfying. To solve this problem, the present invention provides an improved online service system which can dynamically show the waiting time to the queuing users and can communicate with the users through an electronic whiteboard mode by transporting audio/video information.